1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of data processing. More specifically, the invention pertains to a method and system for providing an interface for converting between an external device and a selected one of a variety of data buses using a single common translation chip. That is, conversion between a single selected data bus protocol and an external device protocol is accomplished by the chip but the same chip can accomplish a conversion between the external device protocol and a different data bus protocol by a different translation selection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the present invention, a single chip with the capability of translating from any one of several data bus formats (ISA, PCI, MCA or PCMCIA) into a single external device protocol such as the IBM 5250 or TWINAX, with communications operating in both directions.
As used herein, ISA, PCI, MCA AND PCMCIA are interfaces which are industry defined and standard formats for communication to a personal computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,755 relates to a bus connector with translation from one format to another.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,412 and 5,367,646 deal with connecting one bus format with a system which converts to another format.
While the prior art, of which the above noted patents are examples, is generally useful for its limited intended purpose, it does not provide a single chip with the capability of translation from a selected one of the several formats that the chip can translate.